wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 56
Summary : Egwene al'Vere waits at the Field of Merrilor. Gawyn Trakand informs her that Elayne Trakand's army is making its way to meet with her now. Perrin Aybara has not agreed to meet with Egwene, so she suspects he will take Rands side. Gawyn continues telling her that Perrin has set up his camp away from all the other nations and that it contains the Children of the Light led by Galadedrid Damodred. Egwene has gathered this entire coalition to talk Rand out of breaking the Seals. Gawyn has now started to listen to Egwene, working together as partners. The Hall have sent a number of letters to Egwene giving "advice" on how to deal with Rand. However, they no longer circumvent her. Gawyn now wears all three Bloodknife Ter'angreals around his neck. They walk to meet with Elayne. They walk past the army, which has increased in size over the last few weeks. A new army has also set up containing mostly farmers. Elayne has both Andor and Cairhien under her banner. Egwene had sent a delegation to Murandy, to see if King Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy would also come. Gawyn suddenly cries out in shock and runs forward to embrace an older woman. Egwene's spies had sent rumor of Morgase Trakand being alive. The clouds suddenly split open and show clear blue sky beyond. Elayne looks towards Perrin's camp. Egwene deduces that Rand has arrived. : Emarin and Androl Genhald continue to try and make gateways, but the weaves just fall apart. Evin Vinchova encourages Androl to try again due to his Talent with making gateways that many others couldn't do unaided. Logain Ablar is impressed with Androl's Talent. Again the weaves fail. Androl tells the men to walk around the entire Black Tower and try to Travel without Mazrim Taim's men seeing them. Androl meets up with Dafid Norley. Norley tells Androl that he had lunch with Mezar Kurin. He looks and speaks like Mezar, but his eyes and smile are all wrong. Mezar had returned a few days back and said that Logain would also soon return soon, and everything would be resolved with Taim. Mezar had been promoted to full Asha'man. He had once been loyal to Logain but now spends his time with Coteren and the rest of Taim's men. No one is allowed out of the Tower grounds now. Pevara Tazanovni had tried to leave earlier and was denied, much to her displeasure. Androl tells Norley to find all those who are loyal to Logain to move into the same shared barracks and post guards at night. Androl walks off to find more allies. He passes Mezar and meets his eyes. There is something wrong with them, some sort of shadow stuffed inside making them not quite seem alive. Androl finds himself outside where the Red Ajah are staying. Pevara answers. Androl asks if she wants to leave and reveals that there are others who also want to go. Androl continues and tells here about something wrong happening in the Black Tower and that once upon a time, men and women worked together with the One Power. Pevara lets him enter and tells him that Tarna Feir is absent so they need to conduct their business quickly. Characters *Egwene al'Vere *Gawyn Trakand *Elayne Trakand *Morgase Trakand *Androl Genhald *Evin Vinchova *Emarin *Canler *Norley *Mishraile Referenced *Rand al'Thor *Galad Damodred *Gareth Bryne *Darlin Sisnera *Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy *Perrin Aybara *Logain Ablar *Mazrim Taim *Mezar Kurin *Coteren Asha'man Places *Field of Merrilor *Black Tower Referenced *Andor *Murandy *Ghealdan *Mayene